


you're an idiot

by aestheticisms (R_Vienna)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Dare, Gen, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Vienna/pseuds/aestheticisms
Summary: If it's a dare, it doesn't mean anything--Natsume and Subaru meet midway.





	

Subaru tilts his head to the side, and scratches his chin before looking back at Natsume. The fall chill threatened to bite, and standing outside, behind the bleachers during lunch break wasn't exactly how he wanted to spend his time. Not _now_ , not with _you,_ he holds back the train of thought. 

"A dare?"

"Yeah, so don't think too much of It."

Natsume takes Subaru's chin in between her fingers, delicate and thin, Subaru knows this well. They're something he's had to learn how to hold, and how to let go. She's examining him like a specimen, and he wonders how much of a scientist she is, and if whatever was left was magic, the real kind. Her eyes slant just so, like she's found something, and Subaru does not shrink back, he stares her down. He doesn't know where to put his hands so he settles on her waist, fingers drumming against rib cage and uniform jacket.

"I am going to kiss You."

"Then do it."

They would egg each other on like this after saying good night in the light of day, who would break first, who would give in. It's easier to play games in pairs of two, he used to say, hand outstretched only for Natsume to glare scathingly and accept the offering.

She doesn't move, she's still got her a vice like grip on his chin and she leans in real close, noses touching, eyes locked. No matter how much energy Subaru musters into staying imposing, threatening, she does not waver. Natsume doesn't have a single weakness, it's not in her nature to let go.

It makes him think.

Why did she let him go so easily. Why didn't she fight back when he turned his back, and started walking towards the sun. If she really cared, he thought to himself, weeks after they were put in the same class again, where she stayed out in the sidelines, looking into space, she would've never let him go.

"Shut up, Baru-kun. You think too Much."

They meet half way. Natsume leans forward and Subaru tilts his head in, his hands find the small of her back and all his thoughts get shoved into a crevice of his head. There's nothing but Natsume Sakasaki's bad religion, and he's not going to fall to his knees again. His hand travels up to her face and he pushes back dark red and silver, threads the strands between his fingers. Before Subaru can kiss her, really kiss her, Natsume breaks away and wipes her mouth with a closed fist and looks at him with the most disgusted expression and there's a part of Subaru that's so, so glad he's able to inspire some sort of reaction.

He stuffs his hands into his pockets and grins, shit eating and awful, he knows it's her favorite expression but she's furious now, borderline about to throw a fit.

"You won your dare, right?"

" _I hoped you would be angry, upset, I wanted you to miss me._ "

There's an edge to her voice that makes subaru shiver.

"I was Wrong."

She turns on her heel. Subaru watches her go. Natsume Sakasaki, the mystery, the enigma. Subaru takes his time walking back to classroom 2-A. Hokuto smacks the top of his head with a binder.

"Stop giving our already truant classmates more reasons to skip class."

Subaru laughs, and scratches the back of his head. There's no way Natsume would come back. Not as things were now. He looks out the window, into the striking blue.

He wanted to ask who she was friendly enough to accept dares from.

**Author's Note:**

> you: angie enough  
> me: i will never stop actually so, bye. 
> 
> \-- angie (@oceanblogging)


End file.
